Kaito in the Aquarium?
by Moon Shadow Witch
Summary: Kaito's school is having a school trip to the aquarium...what could possibly happened? Read to find out!


**Kaito Fish?**

Kaito's class where on the way to the aquarium, that of course Kaito didn't want to go, but Aoko made him go.

_/Flashback/_

It was another normal day in Kaito's school, he was taking math class, everything was fine. Until the teacher said something unexpected...

"It's time to get to your other class, now" said the teacher putting her chalk down. "Oh...before you go class, there's going to be a field trip later, so be ready for it".

"Where to?" Kaito asked

"To the aquarium"

The whole class started chearing...except of course, Kaito.

"What...you can't make me go" Kaito said freaked out

"Oh, come one Kaito, haven't you gotten over the fish phobia yet?" Aoko asked.

Kaito was to freak out to even litsen to her, he just kept saying "I'm not going...fish...ahhh".

_/End of Flashback/_

"Now, class we're entering the aquarium, please behave".

"Come on Kaito, your walking to slow...are you even moving?" Aoko asked

"I'm not entering"

"I said come on" Aoko said grabbing Kaito by the shirt.

_**In the aquarium**_

"Wow, it's so beutiful" A random girl said

Mean while, Kaito was trying to escape Aoko's grasp "Let me go" Kaito said bitting Aoko's arm.

"Kaito, stop that!" Aoko said hitting Kaito over the head and heading for the shark tank, with the other members of the class.

llllllllllllll

"Hey, put that fish back in it's tank" A random working guy said

"Okay" the second random guy said, putting the fish in a bag full of water, and walking to the tank "Well heres your stop li'l fishy" the guy said taking the fish out of the bag and into the tank. Li'l did he know that he put the fish in the wrong tank, the shark tank...

The inocent fish was just swiming around, when this shark appear, the li'l fish started to swim for his li'l life, when the fish took a unexpected turn, the shark crash into the window, leaving a crack on the window, just by one touch and it would break.

"Hey look the shark tank everybody" A kid pointed out

"Look a li'l fish, what's it doing in the fish tank?" Keiko asked

"I don't know" The kid said knocking on the glass, wich led to the glass to break, while the class where like cool, Kaito was mayor shock.

"Ah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaito scream the top of his lounges out.

After a few minutes, when the water stop and the class was laughing about what just happened and drying them self, because they got wet, Aoko was talking to Keiko, etc...

"Aoko, wasn't that cool, we got wet but it was still cool"

"Yeah, don't you think Kai...to, where'd he go?" Aoko asked to her self, leaving Keiko, to go look for Kaito.

"Kaito...Kaito, KAITO, where are you?" Aoko yelled, _"He must be out side the aquarium..."_ thought Aoko, while walking out side the aquarium...

"There you are...K-Kaito?" Aoko asked very very confussed.

There he was, Kaito, sitting out side the aquarium, rocking him self back and forth, back and forth, sucking his thumb...

"Ka-Kaito, are...you, ...o-k-a-y...?" Asked Aoko worried.

"Uh...Eh...Ah...FISH...Ah...lot's of them...coming at me...the memory...the pain" Said Kaito, sucking his thumb scared, because of what happened.

"Kaito, calm down, the tank just broke"

"No they did it on porpuse, they knew I was coming and they broke the tank...the...FISH...I know they did..."

"Hey Aoko, Kaito, what are you guys doing here?" The teacher asked, while the class followed behind her.

"Uh...Kaito...you okay...you look like a maniac" Keiko said trying not to laugh.

"The FISH" Kaito whispered

"Class time to go, get to the bus, I'll talk to Kaito" said the teacher, seeing how her class went back to the bus.

"Kaito, what happened to you?"

"The FISH, all of them, they did it"

"Why do you say that, Kaito?"

"The FISH _hate_ me..." said a freak out Kaito

"Hehehe...Hahaha...Bwhahahahaha" The teacher laugh

"Why're you laughing?" Said Kaito looking pale at what he saw.

"Poor Kaito" The teacher said taking off her mask, reaveling that she was a FISH.

"No-o...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaito screamed running away.

"Teacher, what happened to Kaito?" Asked Aoko

"I don't know, maybe he saw something?" The teacher said clueless

"Maybe...!"

The End?

A/N's: Well that's the end to this short one-shot, sorry if the end didn't make sense, but to put it simple, Kaito was seeing things.

Also, I would like to say thanks to my friend who helped me out, A LOT with this fanfic, Kaiya-Chan, thank you so very much. xD Read her Full Metal Alchemist story, there are so funny.

This was my first MK story and my first one-shot, so please understand me...please!

Remember to review you...uh...people, reviews make me happy, very happy...flames are welcome/

Sorry for my bad english...sighs


End file.
